Glimpses
by serendipitymadness
Summary: Even though the year has passed, it's never too late to get in on the action so here are my submissions for Avatar World Week 2017. Be warned, any ships are possible and if you like it, reviews/faves/follows are welcome!
1. Wedding

**Because I'm always late to this sort of thing, here are my entries for Avatar World Week 2017 even though it's already 2018. I debated on whether or not I should put this in my one-shot collection, but then I decided to give it it's own story. Sorry if it sucks lol.**

 **Day 1:** Wedding

 **Pairing:** Kataang (Aang/Katara), Azulaang (Azula/Aang), Maiko (Mai/Zuko), Zuki (Suki/Zuko), Kantoph (Kanto/Toph), Tokka (Toph/Sokka)

 **Genre:** Romance/Angst

 **Rating:** T

 **Setting:** Sometime in the future when they're all grown up and ready to get married.

* * *

When people think of weddings, they think of happiness and love. Not heartbreak or misery. That was the case for this wedding in particular.

It was the wedding of the century, the wedding of Avatar Aang and Master Katara, the heroes of the Hundred Years War. For most people, this was a case of celebration. Not for one person in particular. This was the last place that they wanted to be, and it was clear to them that they weren't very welcome there either.

Like in most public gatherings, Princess Azula sat by herself, far away from everyone else. Even though she was a far cry from the girl she was during the war, people still treated Azula as if she was insane. It had been almost several years since she returned to the Fire Nation, and it was times like this when Azula wished that she'd never come back.

When Azula first came back to the Fire Nation, she was pretty much ostracised by everyone else because of her past reputation. All except one person. The Avatar, being his usual forgiving and naïve self had been the one person besides her brother who was willing to give her a chance. While everyone shut her away, the Avatar had opened a door for her, even though she refused to enter it at first.

Azula simply didn't understand how he could be so _forgiving_ towards her after she'd pretty much killed him. The Avatar - or Aang as she'd learned to call him – said that forgiveness was that something he'd just been raised with as part of his culture, so it just came naturally to him. Through much struggle, the two eventually came to an understanding and soon formed a bond that nobody saw coming. Even though Aang had learned to forgive her, Azula wasn't too sure if she could forgive herself after what she'd realised.

The only reason why Azula was here was because Aang said that he wanted her there. She knew that his bride wanted nothing to do with her, since Katara had made it clear where she stood with her and the feeling was mutual with Azula. If Azula had it her way, she wouldn't even be here but there was no way she could've said no to Aang's offer.

This was far worse than being called a crazy lunatic or fearing her mother's affection. This was beyond that. In fact, Azula would take that any day over watching the man she loved marry somebody else.

That's right, Princess Azula, the same girl who said she'd never love anyone, had fallen in love with the Avatar. The same guy who she almost killed. The same guy who was about to marry his dream girl. And Azula was watching it happen right now.

Love had always been a foreign concept for Azula. She feared her mothers love just like her father raised her to. Any kind of love she received was pushed away. That's probably why it took her so long to recover from her insanity.

Azula hadn't really known what it felt like to be in love. That's why it came as such a shock to Azula when she realised her true feelings for the Avatar. The Fire Nation Princess had been feeling strange towards him for a while and was yet to decipher why, until he announced his engagement with Katara. It hit Azula just as hard as the lightning that she once hurled at her brother and the same person she was in love with.

For months after that she avoided him, refusing to deal with her feelings. Refusing to ruin everything like she always did. If they were happy, she'd let them be happy, even if she was far from it.

Besides, Azula had ruined their happiness enough times already.

As Azula watched them declare their love to one another, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of despair. She could've just as easily stepped up and said something, but she chose to let them have their moment. When the ceremony was over, Aang approached Azula as she sat by herself, refusing to acknowledge anyone.

"I'm glad that you came, Azula," Aang said.

Azula glanced at him, "You make a hard offer to refuse, Aang."

"Are you feeling okay?" Aang asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I just can't deal with all of this lovey-doveyness," Azula lied.

Aang didn't look convinced, but nevertheless he believed her, "Alright then. Why don't you come join us?"

"Why don't you go back to your _wife_? I'm sure she'd much rather you spend time with her," Azula suggested.

Aang sighed, "If you insist."

Azula watched Aang as he walked back to his wife before the newly-married couple made their way to the dance floor. As she watched them dance in each other's arms, Azula couldn't help but think that that could've been her. But deep down, she knew it never would be.

And that was something that she'd just have to deal with.

~*•°•*~

To most people of the Fire Nation, it was no surprise that Fire Lord Zuko would end up marrying Lady Mai. Everyone was aware of their past together, from friends to lovers, to their break up and to their reunion several years later. It was a momentous occasion for the Fire Nation, since Fire Lord Zuko was finally marrying his bride.

After much pressure from his council, Zuko finally popped the question to Mai who obviously accepted his proposal. It was to be one of the nation's biggest events in recent years following the end of the war. Everyone was happy for their Fire Lord and for Lady Mai.

Well, not everyone.

For a certain Kyoshi Warrior, this her worst fear becoming a reality. Following the war, the Kyoshi Warriors were hired as Zuko's bodyguards to protect him from the assassination attempts that kept on coming his way. Suki had every intention of living up to her job, doing whatever it took to protect the Fire Lord. She certainly never expected herself to fall in love with him.

The feelings had started gradually. Being at the Royal Palace, Suki always found herself getting lost and she would occasionally bump into Zuko when he wasn't busy. The two would then find themselves having random conversations about any given topic. Suki secretly lived for those moments and up until a certain moment, she never understood why.

During his breakup with Mai, the two had gotten closer. Zuko had needed a shoulder to lean on while dealing with the pressure of Fire Lord, and Suki was there to do just that. Eventually, Suki's feelings for the Fire Lord became far too conflicting for her liking before she realised that it was the same way she once felt towards Sokka.

The two had broken up shortly after the war, realising that it was the 'Battle Fever' that brought them together only for them to have nothing to do once it was over. They had ended their relationship on good terms and were still friends to this day.

Even though they were both single during that time, Suki had pushed her feelings aside, feeling as though Zuko wouldn't want to take a plunge in their relationship because she wasn't of Fire Nation blood. Now that he was just a day away from marrying Mai, Suki wished that she had done something when she had the chance.

"Is everything ready for once I go on my honeymoon?" Zuko asked Suki the night before his wedding.

Suki nodded, "Yes. Azula will be put in place as deputy Fire Lord and everything will be run according to plan."

"Good," Zuko said, before noticing a look on Suki's face, "Are you okay?"

"What makes you say that?" Suki asked nervously.

"You just seem… upset," Zuko replied.

"Me, upset? I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed with all of the extra security precautions," Suki lied.

"Oh. If you need a break, I'm sure that Ty Lee would be more than happy to take over," Zuko suggested.

"That's not necessary. It keeps me busy, anyways," Suki said.

"Alright. Well, I better head off now. Aang and Sokka said that they had something planned for me. Something about a Bachelor Party," Zuko said.

Suki sighed, "Just don't do anything stupid otherwise Mai won't be too happy with you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know," Zuko said before turning around to face Suki, "And Suki?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thank you for your continuous support. It means a lot," Zuko said.

Suki gave him a small smile, "Your welcome."

With that, Zuko left to go off and do whatever it was that the others had planned for him, leaving Suki to prepare herself for tomorrow. Because whether she liked it or not, the man she loved was marrying somebody else and there was nothing she could do about it.

~*•°•*~

It was no surprise to everyone that Toph was one of the last of their group to get married. Aang and Katara had tied the knot almost a decade ago, Zuko and Mai had been married for almost five years, Suki had married someone from Kyoshi Island and even Azula had gotten married a year ago. Once Toph got married, Sokka would be the last single one of their group. And there was a good reason for that too.

Throughout the past few years, Sokka and Toph's friendship had gone from strength to strength. Even after the end of the war they were still the closest of the group. Toph had been there for Sokka during his breakup with Suki, just like Sokka had been there for Toph whenever she needed him. There wasn't anything that Sokka wouldn't do for Toph. Even if it meant sacrificing his happiness for her.

When Sokka first met her soon-to-be-husband, Kanto, Sokka wasn't sure what to think. At first, he didn't think much of the other guy but as their relationship went on, he soon developed a pure hatred for the other man. There was just something about Kanto that bugged Sokka and for the longest time, he didn't know why he hated Kanto so much. It wasn't that Kanto didn't treat Toph right, even though there were times when he screwed up. Sokka just flat out hated him.

They had only been together for about three years before Kanto asked Toph to marry him. Sokka was surprised when she said yes, simply because he always thought that marriage wasn't really her thing. At least that's what she said. His surprised soon turned to hurt, for whatever reason. For the longest time, Sokka couldn't figure out why Toph's impending marriage affected him so much. But then Sokka figured it out.

He was in love with his best friend.

At first, the thought seemed preposterous to Sokka, since Toph had only ever been his best friend to him. His denial ran deep, and for months he refused to admit the truth to himself, even if he knew what it was. But when he saw Toph at her engagement party with Kanto, he couldn't deny the truth anymore.

It was hard to watch his best friend, the girl who he loved, talk about marrying some other guy who Sokka hated with every fibre in his body. As time passed, Sokka figured that that was probably why he hated Kanto as much as he did. Because he was living his dream. He was about to marry Toph, and Sokka wasn't.

When the time for the wedding arrived, it took almost everything in Sokka to not blurt out his feelings for Toph. If marrying Kanto was what she wanted to do, then he'd let her do that. Even if it crushed him in the process.

Once they were officially declared husband and wife, Sokka mustered up what he could to congratulate Toph on her marriage. As they embraced, Sokka held onto her for a little long than necessary and only pulled a part form her when he felt Kanto glaring at the back of his head from the far.

"So, how does it feel to be married now?" Sokka forced himself to ask.

"Not that different, honestly. I don't know what Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes have been going on about," Toph admitted.

"Well, congrats on finding someone to put up with you," Sokka joked.

Toph punched him in the arm, causing Sokka to involuntarily blush, "You'll find some check soon, Snoozles. I'm sure there are plenty of girls who would want to get with a war hero."

Sokka chuckled, "We'll see. Well, I'll let you go now."

"Alright. See you around, Meathead. Don't go hogging all of the buffet!" Toph called as she walked away.

Watching Toph walk away, Sokka really felt like he was letting her go. He had just let her marry someone else and there was no denying the heavy feeling in his chest. Sokka hoped that in time, he would get over Toph and find someone else to settle down with, even if the girl he really wanted to marry was already married to somebody else.

* * *

 **Honestly, when I first started writing this one-shot, I wasn't too sure where it was gonna go but I liked the idea of making an angsty sort of one. As for the ships, Kataang is always my #1 but I could see Azulaang together in some other universe. Ya'll should know that I'm a Zuki shipper and that Maiko isn't really my thing, but Mai isn't one to dwell on love lost and I've stated my stance on Tokka before. Just don't expect the ships to be the same for the rest of this series hehehe.**


	2. Tea Time With Iroh

**Time for the next round of Avatar World Week. I'm trying to speed up my updates, so I can quickly get this done and focus on my other projects, which you should definitely check out ;).**

 **Day 2:** Tea Time with Iroh

 **Pairings:** Kataang (Aang/Katara), Tokka (Sokka/Toph), Maiko (Mai/Zuko), Zuki (Suki/Zuko), Sukka (Suki/Sokka)

 **Genres:** Romance/Friendship

 **Rating:** T

 **Setting:** Sometime after the war where the Gaang all need some advice from Iroh. As you can see based on the ships, not everything is cannon and not everything will stay cannon.

* * *

One thing that Iroh always prided himself on was his ability to give people advice. No matter what the situation was, Iroh could always offer some words of wisdom for those in need and he always felt happy when he saw his words taken to heart. On many various occasions, he had taken the time to give advice to many of Zuko's friends when they came to him just for that.

Iroh couldn't count the amount of times he had advised his nephew on one hand, since there would be too many for that. Iroh had always known that his nephew was a troubled man and that his troubles would never truly go away. But he was working his way through bettering himself, even if each day was a struggle. Not only did he have his political life to deal with, but his personal one as well.

"I can see that the stress is getting to you again, my nephew," Iroh said as Zuko took a sip from his cup of tea.

"I just can't handle it sometimes. The drama, the assassination attempts. And Mai certainly isn't helping either," Zuko admitted.

Iroh nodded thoughtfully, "Have you spoken to her since she left?"

"I've tried reaching out to her, but she's made it clear she want's nothing to do to me. Plus, I'm still trying to enforce myself as Fire Lord since majority of the citizens don't take me seriously," Zuko vented as he forcefully slammed his cup down on the table.

"Zuko, you must remember that for the past one hundred years, war is all that the Fire Nation has known. It's going to take some time for them to adjust to the new, peaceful regime," Iroh said.

"This would be much easier if I had the support of my people, but I don't even have that!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Calm down, my nephew. I'm sure in time that the people will accept you as their leader. You just have to show that you can be taken seriously, but not in a way that oppresses people. They are still your citizens and you need their support," Iroh advised his nephew.

"Can't you see that I've tried that? I want nothing more than for them to respect me, but I can't even do that. I'm a terrible Fire Lord," Zuko said.

"No, you are doing as best as you can, my nephew. I am proud of what you have done so far. You are doing your best to maintain peace and one thing that you must understand is that no matter what you try, there will always be conflict. You just have to find a balance between the two," Iroh said.

"Thank you, Uncle. I am sorry for taking up your time. I will be heading back to the Fire Nation shortly," Zuko announced as he stood up.

"Remember, my nephew. You are always welcome here," Iroh said.

"I know, Uncle," Zuko said.

~*•°•*~

When Iroh heard of Katara and Aang's breakup, he was surprised to say the least since the last he heard, the two were inseparable and more in love than ever. It was his nephew and his other friend, Sokka who had sent the boy to him to help ease his heartbreak. For the most part, the young Avatar just wallowed in his own self pity until Iroh eventually managed to get him to speak in complete sentences.

"What upsets you the most about the end of your relationship?" Iroh asked as he poured Aang a cup of tea.

Aang sniffled, "Because it's mostly my fault. I was such an idiot, I didn't make time for her and now she's gone."

"So, you're upset because you put your duties before her?" Iroh clarified.

"I promised her that I would always put her above everything else, only to break that promise. I just wish I could take back the stupid stuff I did and said. It's all my fault," Aang cried.

"While I can understand your feelings, you must not put all of the blame on yourself. Any relationship needs both of you to want it for it to work. No relationship is ever perfect," Iroh said.

"I should've fought harder for her. I shouldn't have been such a moron," Aang muttered.

"If Master Katara really wanted you as much as you wanted her, she would have stayed and fought for your relationship as well. Perhaps this is what you both need, some time a part so you can both grow and spread your wings. If it is really meant to be, love will find a way," Iroh advised him.

"So, I should just give up?" Aang asked.

"No, what I am saying is that you should embrace the time you have a part, so you can develop as a person, on your own. After all, you are all each other has known for the past few years and sometimes, distance is what is needed," Iroh suggested.

"I see your point, Iroh," Aang said.

Iroh nodded, "Good. Now, I suggest that you take a few more sips of the calming Jasmine tea and do things that you enjoy to try and take your mind off of Katara. Go to the zoo, paint a picture or fly across the city. Just do what makes you happy because your friends can see your pain and they only want what's best for you.

Aang sighed, "I'll try. Thank you for the advice and the tea, Iroh."

"Anytime," Iroh said.

~*•°•*~

Iroh always enjoyed it when Suki visited him. There was just something about the Kyoshi Warrior that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was a strong young woman, no doubt about that. Perhaps it was the way she always eagerly listened to his stories unlike his nephew and his other friends did. Yes, that was probably it. Although, on one day in particular there seemed to be a spot of disinterest on the Kyoshi Warrior's face.

"Is something troubling you, my dear?" Iroh asked.

Suki sighed, "No. Please, continue."

"I can see that something is on your mind. It might be best for you to clear your conscience," Iroh suggested.

"It's just that, ever since things between Sokka and I ended, the entire group dynamic has shifted. I knew that the end of our relationship would make things awkward, but I can't bare it sometimes," Suki vented.

"From what I heard, you two ended on good terms," Iroh mused.

"We did, and we didn't. It sort of came out form nowhere on Sokka's end. I knew that he didn't see it coming when I broke up with him. But it's not like we ended things screaming and yelling at each other," Suki admitted.

"Do you still have those feelings for him?" Iroh asked.

"No, not really. That's part of the reason why I ended our relationship, because I felt like it had taken it's course. Besides, I may or may not have feelings for someone else now…" Suki trailed off.

"Would that someone else be my nephew?" Iroh questioned.

Suki's cheeks instantly blushed about as red as Zuko's fire at that, "W-what. No. I don't have feelings for Zuko. That would be completely inappropriate."

"Then would you care to tell me who it is?" Iroh requested.

Suki sighed, "Okay. Maybe my feelings for Zuko _have_ changed over time, but I'm still trying to figure those out myself. And like I said, it would be completely inappropriate. I'm his bodyguard, not his girlfriend."

"But do you wish you were?" Iroh asked.

Suki sighed, "Maybe. Sometimes. Why are you taking such an interest in my feelings for Zuko?"

"Because, it has an impact on my nephew's relationships. Besides, I always thought that you two would make a nice couple," Iroh admitted.

"Well, it's probably never going to happen," Suki muttered.

"And why wouldn't it?" Iroh questioned.

"I'm Earth Kingdom and his Fire Nation. He's the Fire Lord, I'm just his bodyguard. It would never work out," Suki said.

"My dear, you of all people should know that Zuko does not judge people based on their bloodline anymore. You can never just assume that something can't happen. You would be surprised at would could happen if you just take a chance," Iroh advised her.

Suki raised her eyebrows, "What do you know that I don't, Iroh?"

Iroh chuckled, "I know nothing, my dear. I just know that you can't stop yourself from taking chances because you're afraid of the consequences. Even if it doesn't work out, you can at least know that you did something."

"I'll take that to heart, Iroh. In the meantime, will you continue your story?" Suki asked.

"I don't see why not," Iroh replied as he went back into detail on his adventures that always made Suki awed in amazement.

~*•°•*~

If there was anyone of Zuko's friends that fascinated him the most, it was the blind earthbender, Toph. He can still remember their first conversation when they were both on the run and sometimes, he Iroh can still see that she needs to let other people help her. Toph was actually the one who visited him the most frequently for advice and Iroh was always more than happy to help her.

This time, it didn't seem like she'd come for advice as she just merely drank his tea while she stared out one of the windows. Iroh quickly realised that there was something on the young earthbenders mind and despite how she would react to most of her friends, Iroh knew that she wouldn't react too coldly to him.

"Is there something on your mind?" Iroh asked.

"No," Toph muttered.

"I can tell you're lying," Iroh said in a sing-song voice like she always did.

Toph glared at him, "Only I can do that."

"I can see it on your face, Toph. You know I won't judge you if you tell me," Iroh pried.

"I've just been thinking a lot lately…" Toph trailed off.

"About?" Iroh asked.

Toph sighed, "Well, lately I've just felt kind of bored with my life."

"What do you mean by that?" Iroh questioned.

"I guess it's because everyone has something going for them. Twinkle Toes has his Avatar duties, Meathead and Sugar Queen are down in that frozen nightmare of theirs, Hothead's got a nation to lead and Honeysuckle is his bodyguard," Toph replied.

"Don't you have your school?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah, but the only fun part about that is telling them what to do and those lily livers hardly do that unless I scream at them," Toph answered.

Iroh raised his eyebrows at the girl in front of him. It was rare of her to be in a state like this, so he knew something must've been bothering her.

"What is it that's bothering you?" Iroh asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Toph snapped.

"Because I only want to help you. Like I said, there's nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you," Iroh replied.

"I guess I just need some more excitement again. I got so used to always having something to do and now that I'm in a routine, I hate it. I liked it better when I just did whatever I had to do. It sucks having responsibility," Toph admitted.

"Well, maybe you should find something that gives you excitement," Iroh suggested.

"I'm a tough one to please, Iroh. You of all people should know that," Toph said.

"Sokka seems to have a way of pleasing you," Iroh said.

Toph lunged forward, "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Oh, I see more than you think I do, Toph. It always fascinated me how that boy managed to get a reaction from you unlike anyone else," Iroh admitted.

"Well, he is one of my best friends and he gets me unlike the way most of them do," Toph said.

"Is that all there is?" Iroh asked.

"What are you, some kind of matchmaker?" Toph snapped.

Iroh laughed, "I try to be. Back to your main problem, I suggest that you take some time to explore your options. Broaden your horizons, reach for the stars as they say. You could even do some more traveling."

"I did always like travelling. But then again, I've already seen most of the world," Toph said.

"I'm sure there are some places that you haven't been to. Now, would you care for some more tea?" Iroh asked.

"Give me your best shot," Toph challenged.

Iroh laughed, "My tea shop is not a bar."

"Obviously," Toph pointed out.

* * *

 **Not too happy with how this turned out but oh well. Sorry if Toph's bit was a bit OOC, I wasn't too sure what to write for her. Anyways, feel free to leave your thoughts and check out some of my other works as well.**


	3. First Date

**Again, for this one I wasn't too sure what to write but I've decided to broaden my horizons for this story, which you can see based on the pairing.**

 **Day 3:** First Date

 **Pairing:** Sokkla (Sokka/Azula)

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Setting:** Sometime after the _North and South_ comic except Azula obviously isn't crazy and Sukka has broken up.

* * *

When her brother had first sent her to this Agni forsaken frozen tundra, Azula had cursed him every night for doing this to her. Zuko had claimed that it was to strengthen the ties between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes, but Azula was convinced that it was just an excuse to get rid of her. Things between Azula and her family had been tense following her return from Forgetful Valley and there was part of Azula that wished she'd just stayed there. At least then she wouldn't have to face the judgement from people who hardly knew her.

The worst part about being in the South Pole was certainly not it's temperature. It was the fact that everywhere she went, she knew people were judging her. There were even a few times when they made some snide remark about her sanity or her failure. As part of her deal with her dear brother Zuzu, Azula simply bit her tongue and did her best not to snap. At first, Azula had hated everything about being in the South Pole. But eventually, she was able to get used to it thanks to a certain Water Tribe warrior.

Upon arrival at the Southern Water Tribe, she was quick to get acquainted with Sokka. Not by choice of course, since he was looking after her as a favour to Zuko. At first, it was just that, Sokka living up to his favour. But eventually, somewhere along the road, he grew to genuinely care for the Fire Nation Princess. It astounded him, since this was the same girl who had almost killed _both_ of his best friends. But Sokka was able to realise that Azula had suffered just as, if not more, than they had because of the war.

Sokka eventually learned to open up to Azula, even going into detail about his break-up with Suki that still stung him, especially since it seemed as though she was hooking up with Zuko. Although it certainly took some time, Azula was eventually able to open up to Sokka as well. He simply wrapped his arm around her as she vented her frustrations about her mother, her father and even Zuko. Sokka even supported her when she would have her rare mental breakdowns. It was a struggle, but Sokka soon realised that he would do anything for the Fire Nation Princess.

As for Azula, her hatred for him eventually went away, and she realised that Sokka was in fact _not_ an uncultured peasant. He was actually a rather gifted warrior, and not too bad of a strategist. The two often plotted imaginary battle strategies together to pass the time. Of course, Azula would always come out on top. Azula's stay down at the South Pole had definitely brought out some good in her, since she was able to see a different part of the world that wasn't what she knew. Eventually, Azula was able to get over her prejudice views on the Southern Water Tribe and saw it as her home away from home.

After almost a year of being a resident at the South Pole, Azula had grown content with her life there. Part of her still missed the Fire Nation, since that's where she was born and raised but it wasn't like she had that much waiting for her there. Besides, Sokka was far better company than her lousy family could ever be. Azula found herself taking an unforeseen liking to the Water Tribe boy, one that she did not understand at first until she realised that she actually had feelings for him.

For the longest time, Azula thought that never in a million years would the feelings be reciprocated. All she was to Sokka was just a friend, and that realisation hurt the most. However, on one day in particular Sokka had offered to take her around the Southern Water Tribe, and there was just something about the way he said it that made Azula secretly excited.

"So, where are we off to first?" Azula asked as she and Sokka made their way through the South Pole.

"Well, I thought I'd take you to the open theatre. They're performing tonight," Sokka replied.

"I hope it's nothing like the Ember Island Players," Azula muttered, remembering the times her mother forced her to go see them.

Sokka scoffed, "Spirits, no. These guys are waaay better."

"We'll see," Azula said.

The two eventually made it to the open theatre that was performing a play on the tale of Oma and Shu. For Azula, it was somewhat awkward since she had once trashed the city during the war and ended it's good name. But one reassuring smile from Sokka was enough to make her feel at ease. During the play, Azula could see that their hands were just inches away from each other and at one point, they even brushed past each other but Azula didn't have the guts to reach for his hand. There was something about that boy that just made her melt and Azula hated it.

At one point during the performance, one of the actors made a terrible joke that was enough to make Sokka laugh. Even though Azula thought it was ridiculously stupid, she laughed along with him. Azula found the acting armature, though not as pathetic as the Ember Island Players, but she still acted like she enjoyed it for Sokka's sake. Although she wouldn't say it out loud, she liked seeing him be all smiley and goofy.

"How'd you like that?" Sokka asked once they left the theatre.

Azula shrugged, "It was better than the Ember Island Players. What are we doing now?"

Sokka grinned, "I'm taking you to the best place you can go for food in the South Pole. I'm surprised I haven't even taken you there before!"

Azula laughed, but not a psychotic laugh that once sent shivers up Sokka's spine. A laugh that was real, genuine and not forced. Sokka actually thought Azula had a pretty laugh, but he had never told her that for fear of what would happen to him if he did.

When they arrived at the diner, Sokka escorted Azula to his favourite seat there. Azula was surprised by how warm she felt inside, since it was warm enough for her to take her coat off. Sokka, being the great gentleman that he is pulled out Azula's chair for her which made her blush as she tried to hide it.

"What are we eating first?" Azula asked curiously.

"Blubbered seal jerky!" Sokka exclaimed as they were presented with their food.

At first, Azula seemed hesitant about taking a bite of the food but once she saw Sokka scoffing it down, she followed in suit. Some of Water Tribe food was actually surprisingly tasty, despite how questioning it looked. They soon dug into kale cookies, that Azula always enjoyed more than Sokka for some reason. It made Sokka somewhat proud to see Azula eat the way she did, since there was a time when she wouldn't have even touched the food simply because it was Water Tribe. Although, Azula seemed to share Aang's distaste in sea prunes.

"Well, are you enjoying yourself?" Sokka asked through mouthfuls of food.

Azula stifled a laugh at Sokka's behaviour. "Surprisingly, yes. But why are you doing this?"

"A little Southern Water Tribe culture never hurt anyone. Now, I there's one last place I want to take you," Sokka answered as he stood up from his chair and dragged Azula away.

"Where are you taking me now?" Azula asked as Sokka dragged her through the South Pole.

"You'll see," Sokka replied.

They seemed to have reached their destination when Sokka had stopped dragging Azula, which she was relieved by since Azula never liked being dragged against her will, even if it was Sokka. When Azula saw what was in front of them, she couldn't help but be amazed. There was a beautiful fountain with crystal clear water and dozens of poles with all sorts of ice sculptures hanging on them.

"What is this?" Azula asked, having never been here before.

"This, is the Freezing Fountain," Sokka replied.

"It's beautiful," Azula said in admiration.

 _It's not the only thing that's beautiful._ Sokka thought.

"What?" Azula asked as her head snapped towards him.

 _Shoot, did I say that out loud?_

"I said, yeah it really is beautiful," Sokka lied. Even though he had a reason for bringing Azula here, he was going to wait for the right time to tell her.

"Sokka, I've actually had a wonderful time with you today. In fact, I've enjoyed spending the past year with you. I'm sorry I was so difficult at first," Azula said.

Sokka chuckled, "Yeah, you weren't easy at first, but I managed to crack through your armour. Since then I've also enjoyed every moment with you."

"I should be thanking you for everything that you've done for me. Sometimes I feel as though I don't deserve it," Azula admitted.

"What? Azula, you deserve to be just as free and happy as anyone else. While we're on that topic, there's something I want to say to you," Sokka said.

"What?" Azula questioned.

Sokka took a deep breath before he spoke, "You're one of a kind. From your looks, to your mad skills. There's nothing I would change."

Aula stared at Sokka, confused before it dawned on her, "Was that a haiku?"

Sokka ignored her as he continued, "You've hit rock bottom. Things haven't always been great. You came out on top. I've enjoyed this year, through the many ups and downs. I hope you have too."

"Sokka… what are you trying to say?" Azula asked.

"I did this for you. Because my feelings are strong. Do you feel it too?" Sokka finished, bracing himself for her reaction.

Azula was speechless. Never did she ever think that Sokka would return her feelings. Yet here he was, spelling them out to her in a haiku. It was sweet, she'd admit that, but it wasn't like she'd expected it to be.

"Sokka… I don't know what to say," Azula admitted.

"Well, say something. Before I die over here," Sokka muttered.

"It's just… I never thought that you'd feel the same," Azula said.

Sokka's eyes widened, "What? Are you saying that…"

"I feel the same as you?" Azula finished for him before saying, "I do."

"When?" was all Sokka could ask.

"I'm not sure. Just one day, something felt different and then I realised that I actually had feelings that I never thought I could have for someone," Azula replied before asking, "What about you?"

"It was probably when I actually started to realise that you were human. After that, I found myself enjoying the time that I spent with you and then one moment it just hit me," Sokka answered.

"Well, do you, you know… wanna be my girlfriend and stuff?" Sokka asked hesitantly.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Azula asked.

"I do if you do," Sokka replied.

"Then yes," Azula said.

Sokka grinned and almost pulled her lips towards his then and there, but stopped himself. They had only just taken a giant leap, and Sokka didn't want to screw things up already.

Azula seemed to know what he was thinking and rolled her eyes, before she pulled his lips towards hers, meeting them for a kiss. Sokka was surprised at first, but he soon found himself getting into the kiss. He had never expected himself to be here, kissing Azula, of all people. Yet here he was.

It's funny how things can change.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. That was my first attempt at writing Sokkla and it actually turned out pretty good. I told you guys that any ships were possible hehehe. I've actually read a few good Sokkla stories before, but this was my first time writing something for them. I don't necessarily ship them, but in another world, they could be good together. Until next time.**


	4. Cactus Juice Flim-Flammery

**I've been looking forward to writing this one the most. I knew what sort of craziness I wanted to write but I wasn't sure how to execute it, but I managed. Just brace yourselves and read.**

 **Day 4:** Cactus Juice Flim-Flammery

 **Pairings:** Kataang (Katara/Aang), Sukka (Suki/Sokka), Maiko (Mai/Zuko)

 **Genres:** Humour/Friendship

 **Rating:** T

 **Setting:** Modern AU at the fire siblings place.

* * *

"Alright, so what are we going to do now?" Katara asked once they finished playing a game of Never Have I Ever.

"We could play Mario Kart!" Aang suggested.

Zuko shook his head, "Can't. Our father locked us out of the entertainment room."

"You'd think that having a place as big as this that there'd be plenty to do," Sokka muttered.

Azula glared at him, "Well, it was _your_ idea to have your little get together at our place. If you don't like it, you could always _leave_."

"Why don't _you_ leave?" Katara asked.

"It's _my_ house!" Azula exclaimed.

"See, this is why we should just have this thing at my place. Saves the arguing. Plus, my house is _way_ cooler than this dump," Toph said.

"Let's not fight, guys," Suki reasoned.

"We could play Truth or Dare!" Ty Lee eagerly suggested.

"We've already played that game," Mai muttered before adding, "Why am I even here?"

"Because your infatuated with Zuzu for whatever reason," Azula replied with a roll of her eyes.

Toph leaned over to Sokka as she whispered something in his ear, "Hey, Snoozles. You wanna do something fun and potentially illegal?"

Sokka grinned, "You know it!"

"I just need to get my bag. I'll meet you in the kitchen," Toph whispered as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"To the bathroom," Toph replied with a smirk.

~*•°•*~

Fifteen minutes later, Sokka and Toph had finished setting up their mischievous plan to spice things up. Their plan involved a camera, seven cups and a pinch of cactus juice.

"Man, they're gonna be so pissed," Sokka whispered as he added the cactus juice to the drinks.

"Just don't give us away," Toph hissed.

"Is that enough?" Sokka asked.

"Yep. Let the fun begin," Toph said with a mischievous grin.

The pair went back to their friends with a tray of seven cups, each with water in them and a pinch of cactus juice. It was almost too difficult for Sokka and Toph to contain themselves as they were about to watch their genius plan unfold.

"We got some drinks," Sokka said as they entered the room.

Suki smiled at him, "Thanks, Sokka."

"Such a gentleman," Ty Lee added, earning a glare from Suki.

"What's in this?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Just water, it's not gonna kill you."

Their friends all shared a few glances before taking sip of their drinks. Sokka and Toph waited for the affects to kick in and it didn't take too long for that to happen.

"You got the camera?" Toph asked.

"I'm way ahead of you," Sokka replied as he started recording.

Aang was the first to react as he declared, "I must find the key before it's too late! The world depends on it!"

With that, Aang took off running out of the room, skipping past Sokka and Toph as he did so. The two glanced at each other before watching the rest of their brilliance pan out.

"Meow! Meow!" Ty Lee said as she crawled off the couch and into a tight ball in the corner.

Mai suddenly stood up from the couch as she started jogging on the spot, "I suddenly feel energised and ready to go!"

Sokka raised his eyebrow as Mai sprinted out of the room. He had never seen the girl move that past and she practically blitzed past them.

"Why focus on the negative when you can focus on the positive?" Azula asked in a strangely calm voice.

Suddenly, Zuko jumped onto the couch as he burst out into song, "I got chills, they're multiplying. And I'm losing control! 'Cause the power you're supplying, is electrifying!"

Zuko then pressed his hands against his chest before grabbing a spoon and singing another random song as he danced out of the room.

"Okay, so Aang is on an adventure, Ty Lee thinks she's a cat, Mai's a fitness fanatic, Azula's suddenly calm and Zuko thinks he's Danny Zuko. What's next?" Sokka said as he stroked his imaginary beared.

"Well, Danny Zuko does have Zuko's name as his last name," Toph commented.

Katara suddenly walked over to Sokka and slapped him on the shoulder, "How could you do this to me? I thought you _loved_ me!" she yelled as she stormed out of the room in despair, leaving Sokka with a confused look on his face.

"That was… unexpected," Sokka muttered.

Toph raised an eyebrow, "I'll say. What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing!" Sokka exclaimed as Toph laughed.

Suki suddenly stood up as she walked in slow motion around the room, "So, this is what space feels like? I thought it would feel more… empty."

"Well, that's all of them," Toph said as Suki slowly disappeared past the corner.

"We should go check on the others," Sokka said.

"What about those two?" Toph asked as she pointed at Azula whose head was slowly drifting from side to side while Ty Lee was licking her hands like a cat would lick their paws.

"I think they're fine," Sokka replied with a brush of his hand, "Now let's go check out the other crazies!"

~*•°•*~

"Did you or did you not take the key? I need the answer now!" Aang demanded as he shoved Zuko against the wall.

Zuko merely pushed Aang out of the way as he burst into another song, "Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?"

"I have a plastic bag for you. But you probably don't want it just like nobody want's me!" Katara cried as she threw a plastic _container_ at Zuko, only for Aang to catch it mid-air.

"Don't you _dare_ take that! You've already stolen my key, I'm not letting you steal my gem!" Aang declared as he chased after Zuko, who was now singing a song from Hairspray.

"Why did they say, 'one small step for man?' Girls can go on the moon too!" Suki slowly declared as she poked a fork in the plastic bag.

"What's even the point of living? Everything is pointless!" Katara wailed as she stumbled out of the room, leaving Sokka and Toph watching Suki slowly walk around the kitchen.

"This is… interesting," Sokka commented.

"I'll say. This is gonna be great to watch later!" Toph exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard a loud smash from behind them. Sokka gave Toph a worried look before the two ran in the direction from where they heard the crash coming from. To Sokka's complete horror, there was a shattered vase lying on the floor that he was pretty sure was pretty important in the fire sibling's family. Sokka was beginning to think that _maybe_ this wasn't such a good idea.

"All you need to do is clean up the mess in your life. Then, everything will be clear," Azula calmly advised from behind them.

"Roof! Roof!" Ty Lee barked as she bounced up and down like a dog would.

"I _know_ one of you took the key! I need to know where you put it! It's a matter of life and death!" Aang demanded as he pointed a piece of the vase at Zuko.

"So, so what? I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't need you. And guess what, I'm having more fun, and now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine," Zuko sang as he pulled the piece of vase from Aang's hand, which only angered the usually calm monk even more.

"Why does nobody want me? Am I not good enough? I'm just as smart and pretty as all the other girls? Why can't I be good enough!" Katara screamed.

Toph nudged Sokka, "You should probably console your sister from her cactus-induced meltdown."

"Katara, you're being ridiculous. We all love you! Aang is head over heals in love with you!" Sokka said in an attempt to calm his sister down.

"He's already left me for that stupid key! It's only a matter of time before you all abandon me as well! I'm sick of life!" Katara yelled as she stormed out of the room, leaving Sokka stunned behind her.

"Wow! These craters aren't like I thought they would be!" Suki slowly exclaimed as she examined the pieces of glass.

"Where's Mai?" Sokka asked, suddenly remembering the goth girl.

Toph shrugged, "Probably running somewhere around the place."

"Aha! Another suspect! This case won't elude me! I will find the key thieving culprit!" Aang declared with his hand raised as he ran out of the room.

Sokka groaned, "Alright, Azula, Ty Lee, Suki. You guys hold the fort here. We'll go get the others."

"And no funny business!" Toph added as they chased after Aang and the others.

"Why be crazy, when you can be happy? Only once you find happiness will your mind and your body be at peace," Azula said soothingly as she lowered her arms down her body for emphasis.

"Ribbet! Ribbet!" Ty Lee chanted as she hopped up and down like a frog.

"Space is where the fun is at. Who needs earth anyways?" Suki said as she rolled around on the floor.

~*•°•*~

"Where are they?" Sokka asked as he and Toph ran around the fire siblings place that was starting to look more and more destroyed as the minutes ticked by.

"Twinkle Toes and Talons are in the gym!" Toph replied as they raced towards the gym.

When they arrived at the gym, Mai was moving her legs like mad on the cross trainer while Aang was right in her face as he flipped a towel around.

"Where were you between midnight and 1am?" Aang demanded as he smacked the towel across Mai's face.

"I don't know. I've just been climbing. Did you know how fun climbing is? It's really fun!" Mai answered as she kept on moving.

"This key is driving me mad! Why won't the culprit just admit that they did it?" Aang mused to himself before clicking his fingers, "I know. To catch the thief, you have to think like a thief!"

With that, Aang raced out of the room as Mai moved onto the spin bike, with her legs pedalling like mad as sweat dripped from her forehead.

"Gotta burn those calories!" Mai said as she spun her legs around.

"I don't think she's any reason to be worried. Now we've just gotta find Katara and Zuko," Sokka said.

Toph's eyes widened, "We've gotta go."

"To where?" Sokka asked.

"The pool!" Toph yelled.

"Why did we have to do this?" Sokka asked as he chased off after Toph as he muttered to himself, "They're gonna kill us."

In no time at all, they made it to the pool and to Sokka's complete amusement and horror, Zuko was singing to Katara from the balcony as Katara dragged several bricks towards the pool.

"Katara! What are you doing?" Sokka yelled as he raced towards his sister.

"I'm putting myself out of my misery. I can't take this life anymore!" Katara declared as she chained the bricks to her ankles and dragged them towards the edge of the pool.

"No! Katara, you don't know what you're doing!" Sokka yelled, the panic evident in his voice.

"Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on," Zuko sang from the balcony.

They were soon joined by the rest of their friends, Azula sauntering to the pool deck as Aang chased Ty Lee while Suki slowly walked behind them.

"Zero gravity is awesome!" Suki exclaimed as she waved her arms around.

"You don't have to be on the moon to be in zero gravity. Just be your own zero gravity," Azula said.

"Get back here, you thief! I know that you're the culprit! You stole the key!" Aang yelled at Ty Lee.

Ty Lee roared over her shoulder as she ran into the pool, making a huge splash as Aang jumped in after her. The two splashed around for a moment before Ty Lee climbed out of the pool, roaring as she did so as Aang continued to chase after her.

Suddenly, there was another splash and Sokka widened his eyes in horror as he saw his sister in the water, with the bricks attached to her ankles.

"Katara! No!" Sokka yelled, terrified for his sister.

"For those that get stuck, it's Nice to the rescue (To the rescue, Nice), I burn rappers till they turn to dust!" Zuko sang before jumping over the balcony and into the pool.

"Cannon ball!" Suki slowly exclaimed as Zuko splashed into the water, once again getting them all wet.

Sokka raced over to the poolside with a horror-stricken expression on his face which soon changed to one of relief as Zuko pulled Katara out from the water. Katara didn't seem to be too appreciative of her rescue.

"No! Just leave me here to die!" Katara cried.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming!" Zuko sang.

Eventually, Zuko swam to the edge of the pull with Katara where they were joined by Sokka and Toph as they tried to pull Katara out from the pool, but they couldn't do it because of the bricks chained to her feet.

"Help us!" Sokka yelled to Azula and Suki.

"Just like how technology helped us to the moon!" Suki exclaimed.

"Sometimes in life, all you need is a little help from your friends," Azula said calmly as they helped pull Katara out of the water.

With the effort of all four of them, they managed to pull Katara out of the water before Toph bended the bricks into tiny little pieces so Katara could move without them.

"We need to put her somewhere she can't hurt herself!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Let's just lock her in one of the closets! They've got plenty of those!" Toph suggested.

Sokka nodded as he dragged his sister away, "I'll do that. You, get them all to one room!"

"So much for partners in crime," Toph muttered before turning to face the others, "Alright you lunatics, you're all coming with me. We're either gonna do this the easy way or the hard way."

"They never thought going to the moon would be possible, but they did it!" Suki exclaimed.

"When life gives you challenges, you just have to overcome them. Otherwise, you'll regret it," Azula advised.

"Rising up, back on the street. Did my time, took my chances. Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet. Just a man and his will to survive!" Zuko sang.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop doing that," Toph muttered as she dragged them away.

 _This probably wasn't such a good idea after all. At least it will be fun to watch later on._ Toph thought to herself.

~*•°•*~

"Alright, I've locked Katara in one of the closets. We've got Azula, Suki and Zuko in that room. Now we've just gotta find Aang, Mai and Ty Lee," Sokka said.

"Twinkle Toes and Bubbles are on the other side of the house. Talons should be coming by in three… two… one…" Toph said.

Sure enough, Mai sprinted past as Toph earthbended up a wall to stop her in her tracks, causing Mai to fall back on the ground, only for her to get up and run back into the wall again.

"I've got a marathon to train for! Must keep training!" Mai exclaimed.

"You can train in there," Sokka said as he pulled Mai up and shoved her into the room where the others were in. He couldn't help but laugh as Suki slowly waved her arms while Azula said something about being calm.

Zuko suddenly lifted up a pot plant over his head as he sang, "Nats ingonyama bagithi baba!"

"We can watch the Lion King later!" Sokka hissed as they shut the door.

"Now we've just gotta find Twinkle Toes and Bubbles," Toph said.

"Lead the way!" Sokka exclaimed as they ran through the house, coming across some of the damage along the way.

"Yeah, we're probably gonna have to clean that up later," Sokka muttered.

Soon enough, they found Aang and Ty Lee outside the house on the driveway. Aang was yelling at her while Ty Lee was on her hands and knees.

"Come on, answer me! I know you know what I need to know!" Aang demanded.

"Moo!" Ty Lee said.

"Why is it so hard to get a simple answer from you people?" Aang asked, frustrated, "All I want is to know where the key is! Why is that so much to ask?"

"Hey, Twinkle Toes. You want your stupid key?" Toph asked.

Aang's head snapped towards her, " _You_ stole it?"

"Yep. If you want it back, you have to get her and follow us. Or else the key gets it," Toph threatened.

Aang's eyes widened, "Not the key! Come on, you poisonous blowfish!"

With that, Aang yanked Ty Lee from the collar and shoved her inside as they followed Sokka and Toph. As they passed through the mess that they'd caused, an idea struck Toph and she turned to face Aang and Ty Lee.

"There's one other thing you've gotta do if you want the key," Toph said.

"What?" Aang asked desperately.

"Clean up this mess," Toph ordered before adding, "Now!"

Aang clapped his hands before getting onto his hands and knees as he cleaned up what was on the floor, "Anything for my key!"

Sokka leaned towards Toph, "Are you gonna make them clean all of the mess?"

Toph sighed, "I wish I could, but this is all their mind can probably take. Once we've got them all in the room we'll finish the rest ourselves."

"We're gonna have some explaining to do in the morning. Did you at least get it all on video?" Sokka asked.

Toph smirked, "You bet."

~*•°•*~

The next morning, those who had drunk the cactus juice awakened from their induced coma in the room that they had been locked in the night before. As they came to, they all stared at each other in confusion.

"What happened?" Aang asked as they all glanced at each other.

"Why do I feel like I just walked out of a zoo?" Ty Lee asked.

"Why do my legs feel like they're about to fall off?" Mai asked.

Azula rolled her eyes, "I don't have the answers to everything! In fact, my head feels strangely calm."

"My throat hurts," Zuko croaked out, his voice scratchy from his cactus juice induced singing.

"My body feels light," Suki added.

"Now that I think about it, I feel like I was supposed to find something. But I don't know what," Aang muttered.

"Where's Katara?" Ty Lee asked, noticing the absence of their waterbender friend.

"Right here," a voice from the doorway said.

They all turned to see Katara stumbling into the room with a drink in her hand as Sokka and Toph followed her with a camera in their hands. Sokka appeared to have a guilty look on his face while Toph just smirked to herself.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Aang asked as he rushed to his girlfriend's side.

"No. My ankles hurt," Katara muttered.

Suki glanced at Sokka and Toph, who appeared to be doing better than the rest of them. She sighed upon realising that her boyfriend and his best friend knew more than they did.

"Alright, you two. What happened?" Suki demanded.

"Well… we…" Sokka trailed off as he scratched the back of his head, "Kind of gave you guys… cactus juice."

All pairs of eyes widened in shock and anger as they glared at their two friends.

"CACTUS JUICE!"

"It was his idea!" Toph exclaimed as she pointed at Sokka.

Sokka glared at her, "I'm _not_ taking the heat for this. This was _your_ doing!"

"He encouraged it! In fact, he _poured_ the cactus juice _in_ the drinks!" Toph exclaimed.

Katara sighed, "Just tell us what happened."

Sokka glanced at Toph, "I think it would be best if we showed you."

~*•°•*~

Once they finished watching the video, their friends all stared at the screen in complete shock and horror at what they had just seen. Sokka was hiding behind the couch while Toph stood in the corner.

"Since when did I become a karaoke bar?" Zuko asked.

"Since when did I become a therapist?" Azula asked.

"I thought I was an astronaut," Suki said.

"I can't believe I was so harsh. I'm sorry, guys," Aang apologised.

"Well, I do like animals," Ty Lee admitted.

"No wonder my legs feel like they're about to fall off," Mai said.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" Aang asked as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"I t-tried to k-kill myself. I tried to _kill_ myself. I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF!" Katara repeated.

"Well, you would've been doing us all a favour," Azula muttered, earning a nudge from Zuko.

"Now, I'm sure that you're all upset here…" Sokka trailed off as he stepped forward.

"As Azula said, why focus on the negative when you can focus on the positive. You guys were hilarious!" Toph exclaimed.

Their friends didn't seem to take their words to heart as they all stood up and slowly cornered them. Sokka glanced at Toph as the two of them backed into the corner. Toph couldn't even see their faces but she knew they were pissed at them. With their friends glaring at them with looks that could kill, that was when they realised one thing.

They'd fucked up big time.

* * *

 **That's now the longest thing that I've written for this collection. How was that? Did you guys kill yourselves laughing? It didn't seem as funny to me, since I was writing it, but I just wrote what I thought would be funny. I'll update this again soon but in the meantime, check out my other works since they're just dying to be checked out.**


	5. 10 Years Later

**Only three days left to go. I almost forgot to write this one, so I figured that I better get to it before I forget completely. I'm like that sometimes.**

 **Day 5: 10 Years Later**

 **Pairings:** Kataang (Katara/Aang), Zuki (Zuko/Suki), Tokka (Toph/Sokka), Jetzula (Jet/Azula)

 **Genre:** Family/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Setting:** Princess Izumi's 10th birthday; Ember Island.

* * *

It was a special day in the Fire Nation. Today was the 10th birthday of Princess Izumi, the eldest daughter of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Suki. Instead of celebrating at the Royal Palace, Princess Izumi wanted to celebrate her birthday at Ember Island, and since she had her father wrapped around her fingers, that's what Izumi got.

"My precious baby. She's growing up," Zuko said sadly as he watched Izumi play with their friend's children.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Oh, Zuzu. Stop being such a sap. Growing up happens to all of us eventually."

"We'll see how you'll be when Ryu and the twins grow up," Zuko said, referring to Azula and Jet's only son, Ryu and their twin daughters, Zina and Zira.

"Don't even go there," Azula muttered, remembering how her own son would be turning ten in a few short months.

Jet wrapped his arms around Azula, "Aw, babe. Don't be like that. He's still got plenty of firebending moves to learn."

"You're right. Speaking of which, he's been slacking off the past few weeks…" Azula trailed off.

Sokka shook his head as he whispered to his sister, "I still can't believe that those two, of all people hooked up and had _three_ kids."

"You and Toph are just as surprising," Katara pointed out.

"As surprising as what?" Toph asked.

"Never mind," Katara muttered.

"Fine, be like that. I'll get it out of Snoozles later," Toph said.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Come on, baby. We've been together for over two years. When are you gonna stop calling me Snoozles and Meathead?"

"When you stop calling me baby," Toph said.

Suki laughed, "You guys are hilarious."

After the war, Aang and Katara were the only couple who really stayed together. Well, they did break up for a brief period of time after a misunderstanding before getting back together after they realise that they couldn't stand to be apart from each other. As for Suki and Zuko, they got closer while Suki was his bodyguard and were there for each other after Suki's break up with Sokka and Zuko's break up with Mai. Feelings eventually got complicated and before they knew it, they were together. Sokka and Suki broke up on good terms, since they hardly saw each other and decided that it would be best for them to remain as friends before things got ugly.

Jet and Azula's relationship was a surprise to everyone, given Jet's misguided views towards firebenders and Azula's hatred for everyone and especially since they all thought Jet was dead. The former Freedom Fighter had managed to survive his nearly fatal attack and after abandoning his friends, he travelled around the world before coming across Azula in her damaged state after she had run off to Forgetful Valley. Despite his gut telling him to just leave her, Jet's heart managed to get in the way and he actually helped the damaged girl while she unknowingly helped him. They ended up travelling the world together under new identities before eventually returning to the Fire Nation once Azula was ready to face her family with her unexpected companion by her side.

Things for Sokka and Toph certainly took an unexpected turn in the years after the war. Through many of their struggles and adventures, the two became closer than ever and had an unbreakable bond. Although that bond eventually be threatened after they accidently hooked up after one drunken night. That night had awakened new feelings but them being the stubborn people that they were, agreed to forget it ever happened and just continue on with their friendship like it was. Chaos would eventually erupt when Toph found out she was pregnant as a result of their one night stand and despite it almost destroying their friendship, they managed to come to an agreement before the feelings got too complicated and they finally told each other how they felt. The two were now raising their daughter Lin and were working towards making a potentially permeant arrangement.

"Isn't it great that all of our kids can get along, so we can have days like this?" Katara asked.

Suki smiled, "It is. Izumi's been a quiet one so it's rare to see her come out of her shell like this, but she always does when the others are around."

"She must get that from Zuzu," Azula commented, earning a glare from her brother and laughter from everyone else.

~*•°•*~

"Hey, Mimi! Look what I can do!" 6-year-old Kya exclaimed to her friend as she bended the water in the ocean.

"That's nice, KiKi. You've been practicing since we last saw each other," Izumi praised her friend, earning a bright smile from the younger girl.

"Momma says I'm ready to start learning the basics and I can't wait!" Kya yelled.

"Yeah, while you're playing with your magic water _I'll_ be getting warrior training from Uncle Sokka!" her older brother, Bumi exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out at his younger sister.

"Dodo!" 2-year-old Lin clapped excitedly.

"No, Linny. That's dada. Not dodo," Izumi corrected the toddler who pouted.

"What should we do now?" Ryu asked.

"Let's play capture the Avatar!" his younger sister, Zina suggested.

"What's that?" her other cousin, Hiroko asked.

"Mommy and Uncle Zuzu used to play it all the time!" Zina's twin sister, Zira exclaimed.

"You mean when they tried to kill my dad?" Bumi asked.

"Yes! But, no killing. Momma would be mad at us," Zina replied.

"Somebody has to be the Avatar!" Zira exclaimed.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Hiroko exclaimed.

"You have to hide while we capture you," Zina said.

"Can I get a head start?" her cousin asked.

Zira shook her head, "Nope!"

With that, the children – minus Izumi – chased after Hiroko who took off towards the house. Izumi would've gone with them, but she wasn't just going to leave little Tenzin and Lin behind. Somebody had to be the responsible one, and that was going to be Izumi.

"Come on, Tenny and Linny. Come with me to your mommy's and daddy's," Izumi said as she dragged the toddlers across the sand.

Despite only being a child, Izumi was mature beyond her years. She was always a polite child and hardly ever broke the rules, unlike her younger brother, Hiroko and her other sister, Ursa who were also getting up to mischief.

"Father! Can you come help me?" Izumi called out to her dad.

Another thing that differed Izumi from her siblings was the fact that she always referred to Zuko as father, never dad or daddy like her brother and sister did. It concerned Suki and Zuko how serious their daughter was sometimes, but they figured it would save them the trouble for later when she needed to be serious.

"Why are you dragging Tenzin and Lin through the sand?" Zuko asked his daughter.

"The others went off to play capture the Avatar, so I stayed to look after them," Izumi replied.

"Aw, Mimi. You didn't have to do that," Zuko said as he picked up Tenzin and Lin, "This is your birthday. You should be out having fun. You wanted to come here, so why aren't you enjoying it?"

Izumi shrugged, "Aunt Azula always said how you came here and it was always fun. I wanted to see it but now I don't know what to do."

"Ah, boredom. Well, I'll help you fix that while I drop these two off to their parents," Zuko said.

After leaving Tenzin and Lin with the others, Zuko escorted Izumi towards their house as Hiroko ran past them, almost crashing into his dad.

"Whoa, little buddy. What's that about?" Zuko asked his son.

"Can't. Let. Them. Capture. Me," Hiroko huffed.

"Who?" Zuko asked, slightly alarmed.

"It's just a game they're playing, father," Izumi answered for her brother.

"I haven't been here!" Hiroko yelled as he ran past his sister and father.

Zuko shook his head as he watched his only son dash past them. At that moment, he really noticed how the others were having more fun than Izumi was, which shouldn't be the case since she was the birthday girl. Soon enough, they were ambushed by the other kids as they headed off in pursuit of Hiroko.

"Uncle Zuko! Have you seen Hiro?" Ryu asked, using his nickname for his cousin.

"We must capture the Avatar!" Zira demanded in a way that sent flashbacks of Azula's old self through her Uncle's mind.

"No, I haven't seen him. Maybe you should try looking over there?" Zuko suggested, pointing in the opposite direction of where Hiroko had ran.

"Let's do it!" Kya yelled, and they chased off in that direction.

"Why did you do that, father?" Izumi asked.

Zuko shrugged, "Because it's fun."

"Where are we going?" Izumi asked.

Zuko smiled at her, "You'll see."

~*•°•*~

Eventually, Zuko arrived at his intended destination. He hoped that by taking his daughter here that it would allow her to sit back and enjoy herself, like she should on her birthday.

"What is this place?" Izumi asked as she looked around the beautiful clearing they were in.

"This is one of the best places on Ember Island. I loved coming here when Auntie Azzie and I visited," Zuko replied.

"You shouldn't call Aunt Azula Auntie Azzie," Izumi said.

"What makes you say that, Mimi?" Zuko asked.

"Because she doesn't like it. You always say not to do things to people that they don't like," Izumi replied.

Zuko sighed, "It's funny. Auntie Azzie just get's annoyed easily. She doesn't mind it. I still let your cousins call me Uncle Zuzu even though I don't like it."

Izumi giggled, "Aunt Azula called you that, didn't she?"

"Yep. For as long as I can remember, that's been her go to name for me. The only time she doesn't call me that is when she's serious," Zuko replied.

For a moment, the father-daughter duo was silent as Izumi looked around the clearing. It certainly looked nice, and she could see why her father liked it, but something just felt missing. Zuko could tell that Izumi wasn't enjoying it as much as he'd hoped her to.

"Have you heard of the Ember Island Players?" Zuko asked his daughter.

Izumi nodded, "They made a play about your adventures. Uncle Sokka and Uncle Aang say it was horrible."

Zuko chuckled, "It was, until they got their facts right. And better actors. And better props. Before I came here with Uncle Aang and the others, Grandma would take me and Auntie Azzie to see them. We'd see the play Love Amongst the Dragons every year. Have you heard of it?"

"It's a classic love story, isn't it?" Izumi asked.

"Yep. Sometimes at night, Auntie Azzie and I would come here and re-enact scenes from the play. I was always the Dark Water Spirit while she would be the Dragon Emperor," Zuko explained.

Izumi giggled, "I could see that."

"Well, would you like to re-enact some of your favourite plays?" Zuko asked.

Izumi shook her head, "That's childish behaviour and that sort of behaviour is not respected."

Zuko sighed, "Mimi, it's your birthday. You should be enjoying it. You're a child, so you can still act like one."

"If I want to be Fire Lord one day, I have to be responsible and mature enough to handle the position. You said that being Fire Lord was a difficult job and that it required years of preparation," Izumi said.

 _I hate it when my words are used against me._ Zuko thought to himself.

"Mimi, you're only ten! You don't have that much time to enjoy yourself and be a kid. These days will be the best days of your life. When you do eventually grow up and become Fire Lord, you'll miss these moments," Zuko reasoned.

Izumi sighed, "What do you want me to do, father?"

"Well, you can start by stop calling me father. You only have to call me that in formal occasions. I'm your dad and your daddy first and foremost. Just like how mommy is your mom," Zuko said.

"Okay, dad," Izumi said, earning a smile from Zuko.

"And you can start enjoying yourself more. You're a kid, Mimi. You have the right to act like one," Zuko added.

"How do I do that?" Izumi asked.

"Just enjoy yourself, play with your friends. You can even plot mischievous pranks. I know you've got Auntie Azzie's smarts in there," Zuko said.

"What else should I do?" Izumi asked.

Zuko stood up and faced his daughter, putting on his best spooky voice, "Would you be my Dragon Emperor?"

Izumi giggled, "I would love to, dad!"

~*•°•*~

A few hours later, Suki was wondering around Ember Island as she looked for her husband and her eldest daughter. They had disappeared some time ago and Suki was beginning to wonder where they were. Her thoughts were answered when she saw the pair laughing as they walked down the hill, with Izumi on the back of Zuko's shoulders. The sight made Suki's heart flutter and it was times like this when she appreciated what good of a dad Zuko was.

"Well, birthday girl. What have you got there?" Suki asked, pointing at Zuko.

"A Shirshu, momma! Now giddy up, we must capture the Avatar!" Izumi ordered, yanking Zuko's hair back.

"I'm just a Shirshu, oh great Dragon Emperor! I do not have your powers!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Perhaps I should leave you then and continue the quest on my own! Farewell, giant beast!" Izumi said as she jumped off Zuko's back and ran towards the beach.

Suki laughed as Zuko straightened his back, "It appears as though my great husband has turned into a Shirshu."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Anything to help Master Mimi."

"She seems to be enjoying herself more now," Suki pointed out.

Zuko nodded, "I took her to the clearing and showed her how to have fun. After that, she wanted to go play with the others and I became her trusted Shirshu."

Suki giggled, "Alright. Now let's find our other little hunters before they cause too much trouble."

"Anything for my Dragon Empress," Zuko said as he kissed Suki on the cheek, earning another giggle from his wife.

The rest of Izumi's birthday went off without a hitch. After a great effort form Hiroko, Zina ended up being the one to 'capture the Avatar'. The adults laughed as they watched their children play around before the sun started to set and it was time to leave the beach.

"Did you have a fun time, Mimi?" Zuko asked his daughter.

Izumi nodded, "Yes, daddy. Bumi fell in the mud. It was funny."

"Was not," Bumi grumbled.

"Can we play more games, momma?" Kya asked her mother.

"It's getting dark, I'm afraid. Besides, we need to get you lot cleaned up for our outing tonight," Katara replied.

The other parents nodded in agreement as they lead their children towards the beach house. Zina in particular wore a big grin on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"What's with that look, bug?" Azula asked.

"I did what Uncle Zuzu couldn't! Aren't you proud of me, momma?" Zina exclaimed.

"And why would I be proud of you?" Azula asked, smirking towards Zuko.

"Because I captured the Avatar!" Zina exclaimed.

They all laughed while Hiroko glared at his cousin and Zuko glared at Azula who merely shrugged. It was safe to say that it had been a memorable day for all of them.

* * *

 **There's that one done and dusted. I got myself confused with the ages but it's just a one shot. I've seen a few stuff for Jetzula lately and I didn't know who to put Azula with for this one, so Jet seemed like the perfect fit. I hope you guys enjoyed my version of Team Avatar Juniors shenanigans and if you did, leave a review and feel free to check out my other work.**


	6. Where Do We Go From Here

**Sorry for the delay, I had my other fics to focus on and I wasn't really sure what to do for this one. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Day 6:** Where Do We Go From Here

 **Pairings:** Kataang (Katara/Aang), Sukka (Suki/Sokka), Maiko (Mai/Zuko)

 **Genre:** Friendship/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Setting:** Right after the end of the war at the Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

After a century of war and terror, the world was finally at piece. Thanks to the efforts from Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko along with their friends, they'd brought peace to the world. For most people, it was strange since all they knew was pain and suffering from the war yet at the same time, it was time to rejoice since now everyone could be free.

It was a huge time for heroes of the Hundred Year War, since everything that they had now achieved everything that they worked for. Through all of the hardships that they had endured, they had come out on top, securing their victory so that the world could live in peace once again. It had been hard, but everything was worth it to be where they are now.

You'd think that after just coming out of a century-long war that the heroes would be spreading more peace and harmony throughout the world, yet here they were. At the Jasmine Dragon, a tea shop in the great city of Ba Sing Se that was now free from the Fire Nation's clutches. Everything had come full circle for them, especially for two certain people who lovingly embraced each other on the balcony, lost in their own world.

"Where are Katara and Aang?" Sokka suddenly asked upon noticing the absence of his sister and the Avatar.

The rest of his friends all looked at each other in confusion as they also noticed the absence of their two friends. Toph then smirked as she realised what they were up to.

"What's with the smirk?" Sokka asked.

"Let's just say that Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen are getting up close and personal," Toph replied sneakily.

Zuko raised an eye as he snorted, Suki looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened while Mai just rolled her eyes and Sokka simply looked confused.

"What?" Sokka asked.

Toph rolled her eyes, "They're getting it on right on that balcony."

For a moment it still hadn't registered with Sokka until his eyes widened and his look of surprised morphed into one of anger. He instantly rose from his chair, ready to storm off to the balcony but only to be held back by Suki.

"Just let them have this moment. You know just as well as I do that this has been coming a long time," Suki reasoned.

Sokka sighed, "I guess. It's just hard to think about my baby sister doing… that."

"They're just kissing," Toph said.

"It's not like he's asking her to marry him," Zuko pointed out.

"He better not be doing that until he's at least sixteen," Sokka muttered.

"So, you're okay with them being together?" Suki asked.

Sokka shrugged, "Well, I've known for a long time that Aang had a thing for my sister and that it was only a matter of time before the feelings went into overdrive."

"Their heartbeats have been driving me insane ever since I joined you guys. It's about time that they made a move," Toph muttered.

"Since you joined?" Sokka repeated.

Toph nodded, "Yep."

"When did you think they started having feelings for each other?" Zuko asked.

Sokka shrugged, "I don't know. Towards the end of our time in Ba Sing Se and then when we were in the Fire Nation."

"Well, they've been having feelings for each other for longer than that," Toph said.

"Honestly, I thought they had something going on before the North Pole," Zuko admitted.

"Even I knew that there was something between them and the only I interactions I had with them when I was trying to kill them," Mai pointed out.

Toph shook her head, "You really are oblivious, Snoozles."

Sokka opened his mouth to make a retort, but before he could make a comeback, Aang and Katara entered the room. Although it wasn't completely obvious, it could be seen that the pairs hands were intertwined behind their backs as they both wore blushes on their faces.

"Had fun out there?" Toph asked.

Katara blushed, "Toph!"

"I must say, it's about time you two jumped the fence," Toph said.

"W-what? We were j-just…" Aang trailed off.

Toph smirked, "Smacking lips?"

"For what it's worth, I'm happy for you guys," Suki said.

Katara smiled at the older girl, "Thanks, Suki. And Sokka?"

Her brother shrugged, "It's your life, not mine. If you wanna date Aang, go for it. I just don't want to be receiving a wedding invitation or having any nieces and nephews anytime soon."

Aang blushed, "That won't be happening for a while."

Sokka nodded, "Good."

Once Aang and Katara sat down with the group, they continued reminiscing about their times in the war, while also looking forward to their future. They had just done what most thought was impossible and had saved the world from the Fire Nation. For some of them, it was hard to believe that they had actually done what they had just done. The world was now living in peace and harmony, and it was all thanks to them.

"I still can't believe that it's all over," Katara thought out loud while she and Aang sat with their hands intertwined.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"This is just all we've known and now it's just, done," Katara replied.

Suki nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean. Now that the war is over, I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"Well, you always have me," Sokka said as he stretched his arm around her.

"To be honest, I'm kind of bummed it's all over now," Aang admitted.

"What makes you say that?" Suki asked.

"Well, things are only going to get tougher from here on out. We still have to find a way to establish peace amongst the world, because it won't just happen on it's own. Now that I think about it, defeating the Fire Lord will probably be the least of our worries," Aang answered.

"You mean the Loser Lord," Sokka pointed out.

"Oh right. And uh, sorry Zuko," Aang added sheepishly.

Zuko shrugged, "It's fine."

"It's gonna be weird getting all of the attention. We've already gotten enough but now the entire world knows who we are," Katara said.

"We're probably going to end up being those famous people in history that get all the worship and the praise," Suki added.

Toph grinned, "Now that sounds like fun. I've missed the love."

"I can't wait for people to praise my greatness. My genius deserves to be celebrated," Sokka said.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Still as modest as ever, Sokka."

"You two make me glad to have a brother who's more than a decade younger than me," Mai said.

"Now that everything's all sorted out, the real question is where do we go from here?" Suki asked.

"Well, given who we are there'll always be something to do for us. I'm sure that there are gonna be times when we wished were still fighting in the war compared to what we're going to have to deal with," Aang replied.

"We'll always have each other to get through the tough times. Just know that I'll always have your guys' back," Katara said.

"Same here," Suki added.

"You lily livers can count on me," Toph said.

"You guys need _someone_ to be your idea guy," Sokka said.

"We've come too far to split up now," Zuko said.

Mai shrugged, "I'll just be along for the ride."

"Alright, now that that's out of the way how about you guys get ready and pose for my painting!" Sokka exclaimed.

"No," they all said.

Sokka groaned, "You guys are no fun."

* * *

 **Eh, I'm not really happy with how this one turned out, but I couldn't really think of anything else to write. If you're reading this, feel free to check out my other fanfics that are just dying to be read and reviewed.**


	7. Free Day

**Ah, the last one. Sorry that it's late, my sleeping pattern has been out of whack recently, so I've been too tired to write anything, but I managed to pull this one out. I hope that you guys enjoy it.**

 **Day 7:** Free Day

 **Pairings:** Kataang (Katara/Aang), Zuki (Zuko/Suki), Sukka (Suki/Sokka), Tokka (Toph/Sokka), Jetzula (Jet/Azula)

 **Genre:** Friendship/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Setting:** Modern AU with no bending. Basically Aang, Sokka and Zuko are in a band and Katara, Suki and Toph are well, fangirls. Aang and Toph are 15, Azula and Katara are 17, Suki and Sokka are 18 and Jet and Zuko are 19. Note: Katara and Sokka aren't related and Toph isn't blind.

* * *

"Come on, hurry up already," Katara said urgently as she and her best friend Suki huddled around their phones and the radio station while Toph sat lazily on the nearby couch.

"When did they say they would be giving out the tickets?" Suki asked impatiently.

"At 1:15, so two minutes away," Katara answered.

Toph groaned, "I really don't see why you guys are so fussed about this band."

Suki looked like she'd been slapped in the face, "Um, Evermore are the biggest band in the _world._ Their most recent album went platinum in the span of a month and is still in the top five of the Billboard chart."

"And their songs are _always_ on the radio. They're coming to California next week and the tickets for that concert sold out in the span of ten minutes for _both_ shows. KNX is giving away three tickets to their seventh caller at 1:15, which is now in less than one minute," Katara added.

"You guys are gonna make me go to this stupid concert if we win, aren't you?" Toph asked.

"Yes, now hush!" Katara hissed.

"Alright, we are coming to you listeners live from KNX where we are about to give away three tickets for free to our seventh caller, so they can go see Evermore this Friday night, live. They've recently become a household name and have earned themselves the title of the biggest group in the world right now and one of our listeners are about to be lucky enough to win three tickets to see them. The only condition is that you must be thirteen to call," the radio host started.

"My heart is pounding," Suki muttered.

"Mine too now shh," Katara hissed.

"Our seventh caller will win three tickets to Evermore's concert on Friday night starting… now!" the radio host exclaimed.

"Hit the buttons!" Katara yelled.

"I'm hitting, I'm hitting!" Suki exclaimed.

"Hey, thanks for calling KNX radio station. Unfortunately, you're our third -"

"Ugh, no!" Katara groaned.

"There's still mine!" Suki exclaimed.

"Congratulations, you our lucky seventh caller and have won yourself three tickets to see Evermore live this Friday night!" The radio host said through Suki's phone.

Katara and Suki both looked at each other and screamed, jumping up and down as they did so while Toph blocked her ears. At the same time, she was groaning as she realised what this meant for her.

"Just give us your name and age and these tickets are yours!" the radio host said.

"My name is Suki Kim, I'm 18 and I'm going to see Evermore live!" Suki exclaimed.

"Right you are, little miss. We're going to put you on with our main guy, so you can give him your details and get the tickets. Hope you enjoy the night!" the radio host said.

"Oh, I will!" Suki yelled.

Within the span of minutes, Suki had everything all sorted out and the tickets would soon be on their way to their shared apartment. Once it was over, Katara and Suki resumed their screaming fit while Toph groaned once again.

"Shut up! If you two keep that up I'm going to go death!" Toph yelled.

"Right, sorry. I'm just so excited!" Katara exclaimed.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Like I couldn't tell."

"This is going to be the greatest night of our lives!" Suki exclaimed excitedly.

"We're just going to see some stupid band live. Hey, you know we could sell the tickets for almost double the prices since people are desperate to see those losers live," Toph suggested.

"No, Toph. You're going and that's final. Besides, I know that you have a crush on Sokka," Katara teased.

Toph's face reddened, "I do _not_."

"He is pretty cute. But Zuko is pretty hot," Suki added dreamily.

"Aang's always been my favourite. His voice is just so perfect and ugh, he hit puberty at the right time. Jet's pretty easy on the eyes too," Katara said.

"Pervert," Toph taunted.

Katara rolled her eyes, "I'm only 17 and he's 15! That's not too bad. Plus, I'm pretty sure Jet has a girlfriend."

"What if we meet them and they fall in love with us?" Suki wondered wistfully.

Toph snorted, "Like that would happen."

"Don't be such a dream killer, Toph. Anyways, now we should hit the mall and get some new clothes. If we're gonna potentially meet our future husbands, then we need to dress to impress," Katara suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Suki said excitedly.

"Kill me now," Toph muttered.

~*•°•*~

Friday came by soon enough and it was time for Evermore's concert. Katara, Suki and Toph couldn't help but flaunt their tickets to the unlucky fans who didn't get tickets but were trying to break through the gates, so they could see the concert. When the concert did start, Katara and Suki made the most of their experience while Toph pretended to act like she wished she wasn't there, before she ended up screaming alongside them. At one point, Katara could've sworn that she saw Aang, the lead singer glance at her and smile, which almost caused her to faint right there.

As the saying goes, all good things come to an end and it wasn't long before they sang their final song and the concert ended, much to their disappointment. It was safe to say that the three girls had enjoyed their experience as they recounted it to each other while they left the arena.

"That last song was just perfect. The harmonies and the music, I can barely believe I just witnessed it live," Suki gushed.

"My phone storage is now almost full so I'm gonna have to delete some stuff later on," Toph commented as she scrolled through her phone.

"And you said they were just a stupid boy band," Suki teased.

"They're a hot stupid boy band," Toph corrected her.

"When Aang looked at me I almost died. I just can't believe it," Katara swooned.

"He could've been looking at anything, Sugar Queen," Toph said.

"Let her have this, Toph," Suki whispered to the younger girl.

The three girls continued walking until they came across a door down a long corridor. There was nobody standing nearby, so they cautiously made their way towards it.

"I wonder what's on the other side," Suki wondered.

"Let's find out," Toph said as she walked up to the door and tried pushing it open.

"It says no entering!" Katara exclaimed as she pointed at said sign.

"Rules are made to be broken," Toph said as she kicked the door open.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble," Katara muttered.

"Don't be such a wuss, Sugar Queen," Toph said as they walked through the door.

They were now walking down a much fancier looking corridor that had air conditioning, which was a breath of fresh air for the girls who had just spent almost three hours in a stinking hot arena and still had sweat dripping from their skin. They even made use of the water containers that were nearby and filled with refreshing cold water, before coming across another door at the very end of the corridor. When their eyes saw what was on the sign, they couldn't help but widen in shock.

"Does that sign say what I think it does…" Katara trailed off.

"Evermore," Suki read out loud.

"It's probably their dressing room," Toph said.

"Oh my god… We're standing in front of Evermore's dressing room. They've walked on _this_ floor. Oh my god," Katara fawned.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Let's go inside!" Toph said as she went to open the door.

"Toph, no!" Suki exclaimed as she put her hands on the door handles in an attempt to stop her friend, "They could be inside right now!"

"And possibly changing clothes after a long day of performing. If we're gonna get caught, let's at _least_ get a sneaky look before we do," Toph coaxed her friends.

"Ugh, fine. But if we get in trouble for this, I'm throwing you under the bus," Katara said.

"Whatever," Toph muttered.

After a few shoves, the three girls managed to burst the door open and were completely amazed at what they saw. It was certainly Evermore's dressing room, that was more like some crib with all of the fancy equipment in there. The three girls couldn't help but stare in awe as they gazed at their surroundings.

"Wow. This is incredible," Suki said in awe.

"We're in Evermore's dressing room. I can die happy now," Katara gushed.

"Quick, let's take whatever we can and make a break for it!" Toph exclaimed.

"Toph," Suki hissed.

"What? If we sell their stuff online, we'll make a fortune! Think of the cash," Toph reasoned.

"We're not stealing anything. We're just going to admire the room and then leave before we get caught so we don't get into any trouble," Suki said.

Toph groaned, "Ugh, you guys are no fun."

Katara opened her mouth to say something, but before she could even do so, the door to the room was pushed open as a girl walked in with her phone in her hand. The three girls looked at each other in panic as the other girl didn't seem to notice them, and they quickly made a move towards the door, so they could make their escape.

"Yes, mother. They put on a great show tonight. I know, I'll remind Zuzu to call you later. I'm about to get pretty busy so I gotta go, bye," the girl said as she hung up the phone.

Just as the girls walked through the door, Suki accidently tripped on a bin that was right at her feet, causing the other girl to snap her head in their direction. She instantly narrowed her eyes at the three of them, who were all wearing guilty expressions on their faces. Minus Toph of course.

"Who are you three?" the other girl demanded with her arms crossed.

"Nobody," Toph replied.

"We were just leaving," Suki said.

"Right, you were. Would you like security to escort you out?" the other girl asked.

"Wait a minute… Aren't you Zuko's sister, Azula?" Katara asked as she recognised the girl standing in front of them.

The girl, Azula groaned, "Ugh, you're one of their stupid fangirls, aren't you?"

"We're not stupid," Katara said.

"But you are fangirls, who just trespassed which is against the law. I could have you three sent to jail for this," Azula threatened.

"Or, you could just let us leave and we'll promise to never bother you again?" Suki suggested.

"Besides, we're broke anyways. We can't afford to pay any fine for trespassing," Toph said.

"Then you should've thought of that _before_ you trespassed. Now, you three will wait there while I call security," Azula said.

Katara, Suki and Toph all looked at each other nervously as Azula whipped out her phone, just as the doors to the dressing room opened once again. This time, they were even more amazed by who entered the room. Because it was none other than the four boys of Evermore who stood before them.

"That was a killer show tonight," the drummer, Sokka said.

"I know. The crowd was insane," the pianist, Zuko added.

"I think I made one girl almost faint when I glanced at her in the crowd," the lead singer, Aang said.

"You've always had it easy with the ladies, Aang," their guitarist, Jet said before he noticed Azula standing in their room, "Hey, babe. Watcha doin?"

"Just calling security, so those three can be removed from the premises," Azula replied.

The four boys all looked at each other before their eyes landed on the three girls – who they'd never met – that were standing in their room. They were completely awestruck by the sight in front of them, until Katara was the first to react.

"I love you!" she exclaimed.

"Katara," Suki hissed.

"I don't know who those two are. They just dragged me here against my will," Toph lied.

"Don't even think about it. This was _your_ idea," Suki muttered.

"They don't know that," Toph whispered.

"Um, you know we can hear you guys?" Sokka asked, bewildered.

Suki blushed slightly, "Yeah, um, sorry about this. We'll just be on our way now."

"Not before I call security. Why isn't their number in this stupid thing?" Azula muttered as she scrolled through her phone.

"Because your contacts got deleted when your phone got hacked last week," Jet replied.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm still looking for that dingbat," Azula muttered.

"I see no reason to call security, Az. It doesn't seem like they've done anything wrong," Zuko reasoned with his sister.

"Just because you're the older sibling Zuzu doesn't mean that you can convince me otherwise. I might be your sister, but in this case, I'm your manager and it is my job to get those crazies out of here," Azula said.

"Don't worry about it, babe," Jet said.

Aang nodded, "There seems to be no damage done. Just let them leave and be done with it."

"Ugh, fine. You guys are too nice for your own good," Azula said.

"Thank you for not calling security. We apologise for breaking into your dressing room," Suki apologised.

"I don't," Toph muttered.

"So, did you guys catch the show tonight?" Sokka asked.

"Um, of course we did, and it was the best night of my life," Katara replied.

"You guys were unbelievable. The best performers I've seen in a while," Suki praised them.

"It was alright," Toph said, only to be nudged by Suki.

Sokka chuckled, "Well, is there anywhere you guys need to be?"

"Besides our apartment, no," Suki replied.

"Well, if you want you can chill with us for a bit as long as you're cool and everything," Jet suggested.

"Are you guys crazy? They're fangirls!" Azula exclaimed.

"And they seem perfectly normal. Unlike the ones who broke into our Tour Bus in Phoenix," Zuko muttered.

"We'd love to stay for a bit," Suki said.

"Do you guys have any good food?" Toph asked.

"You bet we do," Sokka replied as he dragged her towards their fridge.

Aang glanced at Katara for a moment until he spoke, "Aren't you the girl who almost fainted when I looked at you?"

Katara blushed, "Um yes, that was me."

"Oh, well, are you okay?" Aang asked.

"I'm fine, trust me. In fact, I've never been better. You've always been my favourite, so…" Katara trailed off nervously.

Aang laughed, "I get it. You wouldn't be the first girl to faint when she saw me. Or guy."

"So, uh, how are you?" Zuko asked Suki awkwardly.

Suki giggled, "I'm fine."

"Still as awkward as ever, Zuzu. Well, if you lot are going to cater to your precious fangirls, I'm going to head back to our hotel. Jet, are you gonna join me?" Azula asked sneakily.

"You bet it. Later, dudes and dudettes," Jet said as he followed Azula out the door.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust him with Azula," Zuko muttered.

"Zuko, Jet's been your friend since you guys were eleven. He knows that if he screws up with Azula that he'll have to deal with you. And that she'll have him kicked out of the band," Aang said.

"I still can't believe that she's your manager. Isn't she seventeen?" Suki asked.

Aang nodded, "She is. Azula started off as our song writer, then once we slowly started to blow up she got our other manager fired so she could take his place. Even though I miss Kuzon, Azula's been a way better manager than he ever was. Once she took over, that was when our popularity really boosted."

"And look where we are now," Zuko added.

"That's amazing," Katara gushed.

"We never asked you for your names. Of course, you know ours, but we don't know yours," Aang said.

"I'm Suki and I'm 18, this is Katara and she's 17 and our other friend is Toph, who's 15," Suki introduced them.

Zuko raised his eyebrows, "Didn't you say you guys lived in an apartment?"

"Yes, we live together," Suki replied.

"Aren't those two a little bit young to be doing that?" Zuko asked.

"Well, I've recently graduated from school, so my parents have let me move out on my own. Katara lives with me because her parents live further away from her school and Toph dropped out of school a few months ago after she kicked herself out of her parent's house, so she's been living with us," Suki explained.

"Why did she kick herself out of their house?" Aang asked.

"Because she hates her parents," Suki answered.

"Always have, always will!" Toph called from the kitchen.

"Well, I do part-time college courses online. Sokka's not planning on going to college since he's done with school while Aang has his own personal tutor. Jet also dropped out before we went into the eleventh grade," Zuko said.

"My parents said I could do the band as long as I at least finished my high school education. But I plan on doing what Zuko does and take part-time courses," Aang added.

"Seems like a fair deal," Suki said.

"Man, this is amazing. I can't imagine what sort of food you must have in your hotel room," Toph exclaimed from the kitchen as she and Sokka ate their food.

"Only the best for world famous popstars, am I right fellas?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," Zuko said.

Suki rolled her eyes, "He's already let the fame get to his head, hasn't he?"

"He let the fame get to his head the moment we hit 1,000 subscribers on our YouTube channel," Zuko said.

"Hey, that happened within the span of two weeks!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Just eat your chicken wings," Zuko muttered.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Ugh, meat," Aang muttered.

"Oh, you're a vegetarian, aren't you?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. I have been since I was raised pretty much. My parents taught me that all life was sacred and needed to be respected, which I agree with. So that means no meat for me," Aang said.

"Your loss, Twinkle Toes!" Toph exclaimed.

"Twinkle Toes?" Aang asked, confused.

"She has nicknames for you guys based on your quirks. Us too," Suki replied.

"What's mine?" Zuko asked.

"Yours is Sparky or Hothead, Jet's is Shaggy and you know Aang's. She calls me Fan Girl and Katara Sugar Queen," Suki answered.

"Why Fan Girl?" Aang asked.

"Because I take self-defence classes that use fans as part of their training. I'm also a black belt in martial arts," Suki replied.

"Remind me not to tick you off," Zuko noted.

Katara chuckled, "You shouldn't. She can pin anyone onto the ground in less than three seconds."

"I'd like to see her try!" Sokka called.

Suki shrugged, "Okay."

Aang and Zuko watched in bewilderment as Suki went into the kitchen and yanked Sokka's chicken wing out form his hands before flipping him in less than three seconds. Toph roared with laughter as Suki stood there smugly while Sokka groaned in pain.

"I wasn't ready," he muttered.

"Wanna go again?" Suki asked.

"No, I'm good," he replied.

"Thought so," Suki said smugly.

"You guys are actually pretty cool," Aang said, earning a smile and blush from Katara.

"I'm glad we didn't let Azula throw you guys to security," Zuko added.

"Me too," Suki said.

For the rest of the night, the girls hung out with the boys of Evermore, taking advantage of the privileges that their dressing room had to offer. In the blink of an eye, the day was pretty much over as it was already midnight and the boys were pretty exhausted after a day of performing.

"You guys sure no how to party," Zuko said.

"We've had some practice," Suki said.

"I can't believe Toph beat all of my scores on Just Dance. And that she beat me in Mario Kart," Sokka said in disbelief.

"I know, I'm amazing, Meathead," Toph boasted.

"You certainly are," Sokka said, causing Toph to blush before he added, "I mean, nobody's ever beaten me before. I'm our residential gamer! Aang's not too bad, Jet doesn't play games and Zuko's just awful."

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Oh, you know it's true," Sokka brushed it off.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to try and beat my scores. At least it'll give you something to do in your down time," Toph said.

Over near the lounge, Aang and Katara were also having their own conversation. The two had talked a lot during the night and found that they had a lot in common.

"So, I guess you guys have to leave now, huh?" Aang asked, slightly bummed.

"Yeah, I guess so. We've all got stuff to do tomorrow," Katara replied, just as bummed as Aang.

"Do you guys have a ride home?" Aang asked.

"No, we caught the bus here so that we wouldn't have to pay for parking," Katara replied.

"Ah. Well, we could get our driver to get you guys back to your apartment," Aang suggested.

"That would be great! It saves the trouble of booking an Uber or finding a Taxi," Katara said gratefully.

"Listen, I actually had a pretty good time with you tonight. You're one of the most sanest fangirls that I've ever met," Aang said.

Katara giggled, "Thanks. I was probably a bit too much at first, but once I get used to things I'm fine."

"Would you want my number, so we can chat sometime? Of course, if you won't give it to anyone that is," Aang suggested.

"No, I will not," Katara said.

While Aang and Katara exchanged numbers, Suki and Zuko said their own little goodbyes as well. The two had hit it off pretty well, and now Suki could definitely make a choice of preference between Sokka and Zuko.

"I had a great time with you, Suki," Zuko said.

"Me too," Suki said.

"Maybe we should all chat sometime when we're available?" Zuko suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Us three should probably be heading off now, we've all got work tomorrow," Suki said.

"Alright. Well, if you're ever in the same town as us again, we'll see if we can hook you up with anything," Zuko said.

Suki smiled, "Thanks."

"Alright, I called our driver and he said he'd be willing to take the girls to their place. Why don't we walk them to the car?" Aang suggested.

"Always the gentleman," Sokka muttered.

"Let's do it," Zuko agreed.

"Come on, Meathead. Don't be lazy," Toph said as she pulled Sokka off from the couch.

"Ugh, fine. But only because you're cool," Sokka said.

As the boys escorted them to the car, Katara, Suki and Toph couldn't help but stare in disbelief at each other at what just happened. They had just spent the night with the boys of Evermore and it was certainly the best night they'd had in their lives. And based on the looks of things, it wouldn't be their last.

* * *

 **And that's it! I'd like to thank those who took the time to read my entries for Avatar World Week 2017, even if they were a few months late. For this one, I originally had the band named Third Power because it was just gonna be Aang, Sokka and Zuko but then I added in Jet for the heck of it. I also didn't realise until I was halfway through it that there actually is a band named Evermore, so I don't own the name. I just thought it would be cool and I didn't even bother looking it up until then so don't sue me over that, lol. If you guys liked my weird ass stories, please check out my other works as well and tell me what you think. That's it for now.**


End file.
